


Я был один, пока тебя не встретил

by Etne



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Crossover, Demons, M/M, Ангелы, Демоны
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etne/pseuds/Etne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Mycroft is an angel, Sherlock is a demon, and John is still John.</p>
<p>Шерлок - демон, Майкрофт - ангел, Джон - просто Джон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я был один, пока тебя не встретил

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Used to Live Alone Before I Knew You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7596) by etothepii. 



> Это перевод кроссовера "Шерлок ББС" с "Добрыми предзнаменованиями" Нила Геймана и Терри Пратчетта.  
> Перевод: Etne  
> Бета: Avonlea

Джон появился в жизни Шерлока случайно, и он, что удивительно, был хорошим человеком. По-настоящему хорошим человеком, а не просто таким, которым сам себя считал хорошим или совершал хорошие поступки, чтобы произвести впечатление на окружающих. Но у Шерлока был богатый опыт того, как заставить хороших людей совершать плохие поступки, поэтому не прошло и суток с их знакомства, как Джон застрелил человека. Без малейших колебаний.

Тем не менее, стоило Шерлоку переключить восприятие, чтобы разглядеть истинную суть вещей за их кажущейся оболочкой, и он видел, что Джон по-прежнему был хорошим, по-прежнему принадлежал Небесам, насколько это вообще было возможно для смертного.

А ведь Джон даже не верил в Бога. Однажды он выругался перед телевизором и искренне удивился, когда Шерлок лениво обронил: «Богохульствуешь, Джон».

Шерлок всегда подмечал грех, не важно, каким бы маленьким или обыденным тот ни казался.

Джон тогда бросил на него непонимающий взгляд.

\- Я не верю в Бога. И это просто разговорное выражение.

\- Ты не веришь в Бога? – переспросил Шерлок.

Джон уставился на него в ответ.

\- Погоди, а ты веришь в Бога?

Как будто у него был выбор. Шерлок знал, что Бог существует; также он знал, что его самого изгнали с Небес (нет, его это не тяготило – он предпочитал свободу воли или, по крайней мере, то подобие свободы воли, которое было доступно такому существу, как он). Он ощущал пустоту в своём бытие. Там, где когда-то обитал свет, теперь чувствовалось лишь холодное, настойчивое отторжение.

Небесам не было до него дела, но от этого они не становились менее реальными. Он никогда, ни разу не усомнился в их существовании. Только в их мотивах.

\- А почему бы мне не верить в Бога?

\- Не знаю. Я всегда думал, что, раз уж у тебя такой… аналитический, такой научный склад ума, это просто не твоё. Я никогда не видел, чтобы ты ходил в церковь.

Идея о том, что наука и религия взаимно исключали друг друга, была одним из самых потрясающих заблуждений, к которому люди пришли собственными силами. Шерлок до сих пор не знал, как это произошло (хотя вся слава за это досталась ему как агенту сил Преисподней на Земле).

\- Я не служу Богу, - ответил Шерлок. – И меня не волнует, если ты поминаешь Его имя всуе.

«А наука не умаляет истинность Его существования», – подумал он, но, разумеется, не произнёс этого вслух.

Однако после этого эпизода Джон прекратил богохульствовать и пару раз извинился, когда у него случайно вырвалось проклятье. Когда об этом узнал Майкрофт, он прислал самодовольную смску: «Вижу, ты снова делаешь за меня мою работу».

«Гордыня», – злобно напечатал Шерлок в ответ. – «И чревоугодие. Кстати, как твоя диета?»

***

Жить со смертным оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем Шерлок предполагал. Потому что, разумеется, телу нужно есть (скукота), спать (ещё скучнее), отказаться от наркотиков (с этим было бы сложнее, но он мог просто отключить физическую зависимость). Джон замечал, когда он пропускал обеды и ужины и не спал ночами, хотя, поживи он с ним подольше – и мог бы обнаружить, что не случится ничего страшного, если Шерлок полтора месяца вообще не возьмёт в рот ни крошки. В итоге Шерлок начал чем-то питаться, дремать на диване и смотреть фильмы с оскорбительно предсказуемыми развязками просто потому, что этого от него ожидал Джон.

Последний раз он притворялся человеком очень давно; сейчас выходило гораздо приятнее, чем в его воспоминаниях. Похоже, тут не обошлось без помощи электричества и горячей воды. А может, хорошей компании.

***

С Майкрофтом у него было Соглашение. Что-то вроде того.

Они оба знали, что в рамках Великого Плана их деяния на самом деле ничего не значат. В конце концов, наступит день, когда силы Небес и Преисподней сойдутся в решающей битве, и вот это будет действительно важно. Но пока этот час не пробил, обе стороны сохраняли (и будут сохранять) статус-кво. Чуть сдвинуть линию фронта в сторону добра, переместить её на волос в сторону зла – однако им всё равно не нарушить этого двусмысленного равновесия.

Майкрофт говорил, что пути Господни неисповедимы, что всё предрешено заранее и идёт свои чередом. И подчёркивал, что они лишь выполняют то, что им было предначертано в начале начал. Шерлок говорил, что не мешало бы выяснить это самим и что остальные не ступали на Землю веками и пропустили всё самое стоящее. И добавлял, что следовать закону – вопреки его натуре, а если и следовать, то только букве, но не духу. Да и букве не стоит.

Итак, примерно раз в столетье они встречались – в ресторане, на вершине башни или в каком-нибудь другом месте, которое казалось им привлекательным, – вполне вежливо обсуждали события истёкших лет и бок о бок писали свои отчёты. Ну, за исключением прошлого века, когда Шерлок предложил отдать Майкрофту несколько хороших сделок в обмен на то, что тот сам напишет за него отчёт, и Майкрофт согласился.

За тот отчёт Шерлока похвалили; Майкрофт всегда умел лучше обращаться со всякими бюрократическими бумажками. В качестве ответной любезности он раскрыл и передал в руки правосудия шайку серийный убийц. Он уже тысячу лет так не развлекался.

Они оба написали начальству, что одерживают победу.

***

Если постараться, всё можно обернуть к своей выгоде. Всё зависит от точки зрения.

Шерлок раскрывал преступления, потому что раскрывать преступления было интересно, а им легко овладевала скука. Он не совершал преступлений, потому что совершать преступления было скучно. По первому же желанию он мог избавиться от отпечатков на своих пальцах, но даже если бы его поймали – что с того? Стоило ему моргнуть глазом – и вот он уже в другом городе. А с тех пор, как люди позабыли, что демоны существуют на самом деле, ему уже не грозило быть изгнанным из человеческого тела и застрять на несколько десятилетий в Преисподней.

Просто способ убить время.

Но дело в том, что он не привык существовать рядом с человеком. Он забыл, что людям, которые что-то для него значат, можно причинить боль. И осознать это снова было неприятно.

\- Я не ожидал, что ты пойдёшь за мной, - сказал Шерлок, когда они с Джоном оказались заперты в маленькой комнате, оба раненые, хоть и не сильно (Джон сильнее, потому что Шерлок уже пожелал, чтобы с его собственного тела исчезли все повреждения, кроме царапин и синяков). – Я не говорил тебе, куда направляюсь.

\- Не ожидал, что я пойду за тобой? Ах ты чёр… Разумеется, я пошёл за тобой! Какого чёр... хрена ты связался с мафией?!

«Сеял ненависть и вражду», – мысленно ответил Шерлок, потому что на самом деле это не важно, преступники они или нет, ведь каждый сын и каждый возлюбленный, которых он сажал за решётку, – это чья-то боль и чьё-то горе. Он играл на руку обеим сторонам: сначала отправлял их в тюрьму, а потом обещал вызволить оттуда, за специальную цену. Несколько лет назад это стало напоминать шахматную партию, разыгрываемую с самим собой, и он бросил этим заниматься. Но, очевидно, его ещё не забыли. И, очевидно, его помнили не с самой лучшей стороны.

\- Возможно, мне не стоило свидетельствовать в суде, - задумчиво произнёс Шерлок вслух.

Джон издал короткий раздражённый смешок, но он был испуган. От него разило страхом.

\- Ну что, вряд ли ты знаешь, как нас отсюда вытащить?

Будь Шерлок один, он просто пожелал бы оказался в другом месте или расправил крылья и уговорил выпустить его, попутно приобретя для Преисподней пару новеньких душ. Однако и тот, и другой способ требовали от него раскрыть свою истинную сущность. Хотя кое-что в запасе было… Майкрофт.

Он вывернулся из верёвки, обмотанной вокруг его запястий, и достал с пояса нож (секунду назад его там ещё не было, но Джон этого не заметил).

\- Вряд ли нам стоит прорываться с боем, - прокомментировал Джон.

Шерлок шикнул на него. Он собирался сделать совершенно иное. Он аккуратно нацарапал на полу древние символы, значения которых затерялись в веках, провёл ножом по ладони и прижал кровоточащую руку прямо в центре фигуры, заполняя её своей силой.

\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил Джон, заглядывая ему через плечо.

\- Ничего. Просто хорошая примета, на удачу. Я уже отослал смску Майкрофту, - (ложь). – Надеюсь, он сможет вытащить нас отсюда вовремя.

Джон смотрел недоверчиво, но Шерлок не стал вдаваться в детали.

Спасательный отряд прибыл через десять минут. В комнату вошёл Майкрофт – как всегда, ни складочки на безупречно выглаженном костюме.

\- Всего десять минут? – обратился к нему Шерлок. – Ты опять жульничаешь.

Тот фыркнул.

\- Нигде не сказано, что это запрещено. Уверен, ты наделён такими же полномочиями.

\- Врёшь. И злоупотребляешь служебным положением.

Джон ткнул его локтём в бок.

\- Шерлок, замолчи. Лучше скажи спасибо своему брату за то, что он нас спас. Буквально в последнюю секунду.

\- На самом деле никакой опасности не было, - упрямо пробормотал он (нарисовать взрывающие знаки было ничуть не сложнее, чем сигнальные, а его переполняла хоть и богопротивная, но по-прежнему ангельская кровь). – Однако прими мою благодарность за то, что поставил на паузу свои военные игрушки и нашёл время для визита. Уверен, полдюжины заключённых, которыми пополнятся твои секретные застенки, тут совершенно ни при чём.

Майкрофт одарил его безмятежной улыбкой.

\- А я уверен, что тебе было никак не выбраться без моей помощи, - ответил он ему в тон.

Джон с подозрением взглянул на Шерлока.

\- И что всё это значит?

\- Ничего, не обращай внимания.

***

Когда-то Шерлок был ангелом.

Его перья сверкали безупречной белизной, и он жил в Раю вместе со своими братьями, преисполненный счастья и уверенности в любви их Отца. У него была вера – вера в Отцовскую волю и в Его любовь. Всё время он проводил на Небесах, потому что тогда не было ничего другого.

Не было ни войны, ни раздоров – только любовь, мир, братство.

Он больше этого не помнил – такова была цена, заплаченная им, когда Отец низвергнул его в Преисподнюю.

\- Я не помню Небес, - сказал он однажды, в конце одиннадцатого века. Вместе с его братом они сидели на развалинах Иерусалима, а в это время люди… просто люди, обыкновенные люди, не одержимые ничем, кроме собственных страстей, совершали такие злодеяния, которые и не снились ни одной из сторон. – Я не помню, как выглядели ворота. Не помню мелодий песен. Кажется, раньше я пел, но теперь не могу.

\- Я знаю. – В голосе его брата звучала такая скорбь, что сердце его сжалось. – Раньше я пел вместе с тобой.

Раньше, пока Небеса не разверзлись у него под ногами и он не ощутил пустоту там, где всегда была Отцовская любовь, он не знал, что значит быть одиноким. Раньше он находил утешение во всём, на чём лежал отпечаток святости, теперь это жгло его – слишком много света посредине его собственной тьмы.

\- Хочешь, я расскажу тебе о Небесах? – спросил его брат и коснулся кончиков его крыльев своими.

\- Нет, - ответил он, глядя на огни пожаров. – Это было слишком давно.

***

\- Шерлок, почему у нас в ванной на полу валяется гора мокрых перьев? – спросил Джон.

Шерлок замер. Сегодня в душе он развернул крылья. Он линял, а горячая вода помогала избавиться от тех, которые начали шататься.

\- Я думал, ты ушёл к Саре.

\- Я ушёл, а сейчас вернулся. Перья? – Джон вертел в руках одно из них, маховое, но не самое крупное. Оно было немного длиннее его ладони, черное, как грех. Точь-в-точь, как грех, если бы грех имел цвет.

\- Они намокли, - ответил Шерлок, не в силах отвести глаз от своего пера, кончиком которого Джон машинально гладил свою ладонь. – Я собирался их сжечь, когда они высохнут.

\- Ради какого-то эксперимента? Жалко. – Джон задумчиво провёл пером по подбородку, и сердце Шерлока пропустило удар. – Они красивые.

\- Их нужно сжечь, - повторил Шерлок и пожелал, чтобы кровь перестала приливать к щёкам. – Оставь их.

\- Учти, я перетащу их к тебе на кровать, если не уберёшь до того, как я соберусь в душ.

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Хорошо.

\- Я оставлю себе одно, если ты не против? Ты ведь всё равно хотел их сжечь.

Существовало огромное количество вещей, которое можно было сделать с пером падшего ангела. Особенно с тем, которое отдали по доброй воле. Сказать «нет» было не сложно. Помимо прямого отказа Шерлок мог просто упомянуть, что перья вымочены в сильном яде, и Джон сам тут же выбросил бы его.

Но когда Шерлок открыл рот, из него раздалось: «Да, конечно».

***

\- Тебе нужно просто всё ему рассказать, - обронил Майкрофт как ни в чём не бывало, материализовавшись в кресле, пока Джон был на работе. – Я рассказал своей помощнице.

\- Ты ангел, это совсем другое. Если ты говоришь кому-то, что ты ангел, они испытывают перед тобой священный трепет. Если я говорю кому-то, что я демон, они… сам понимаешь.

Только психи и социопаты хотят остаться рядом.

\- Ты много значишь для Джона. Он не раз пытался спасти твою жизнь. Много раз, если быть точным.

\- Мне не нужно, чтобы он спасал мне жизнь. Я не могу умереть. Он подвергает себя опасности, просто находясь рядом.

\- Опасность была бы меньше, если бы он знал, кто ты такой.

\- Если бы он узнал, кто я такой, он бы ушёл, - парировал Шерлок. – Ему нельзя этого знать.

У Майкрофта завибрировал телефон. Он взглянул на экран, потом на Шерлока.

\- Мне нужно отлучиться по делам, но прежде, чем уйду, хочу сказать вот что: ты, может быть, и демон, но это не означает, что тебе не позволено испытывать любовь.

Он исчез, оставив Шерлока недоумённо размышлять, что, чёрт побери, он имел в виду.

***

Джон грешил. Душа его была запятнана, как у любого другого человека, измучена и утомлена. Но грех никогда не проникал вглубь, никогда не запускал свои тёмные щупальца в сердцевину его сущности. Джон никогда не осквернял себя грехом.

Шерлок не раз видел вспышку желания (похоть) в его глазах, когда выходил из душа, обёрнутый в одно полотенце, и всегда без проблем уговаривал Джона провести с ним вечер, валяясь на диване перед телевизором (праздность). Но это было просто частью жизни. Ничто из этого не уйдёт с ним в могилу.

Это было не так, как с полицейским, принимающим взятку, потому что никто не узнает, или с отцом семейства, который вымещал свой гнев на детях, потому что они были перед ним беззащитны.

\- Ты вообще воспринимаешь это всерьёз или нет? – спросил его однажды Джон, когда он развлекался с Мориарти.

Конечно, Шерлок не воспринимал это всерьёз. Что может значить горстка каких-то жизней? Он видел бессчётное количество смертей, видел бесконечные зверства, затерявшиеся в истории. Это были просто души, просто ничего не значащие фишки, призванные вести счёт между ним и Майкрофтом.

Но теперь всё было по-настоящему, потому что так думал Джон.

***

\- Ритуальное убийство, - сказал Шерлок, как только вошёл в подвал. Отголоски перекрученной и неправильно направленной силы слабо цеплялась за стены.

\- Мы думаем, это какая-то секта, - согласился Лестрейд. – Второе убийство за две недели.

\- Не самая миролюбивая секта, - заметил Шерлок и нагнулся, осматривая привязанное к столу тело. – Причина смерти?

\- Она истекла кровью, - сказал Джон. – Это очевидно. - У жертвы было перерезано горло, и её кровь стекла в чашу, стоящую на соседнем столе. Чаша слабо пульсировала энергией. – Но, похоже, её сначала накачали наркотиками. Тут нет следов борьбы.

Много воды утекло с тех пор, как Шерлок в последний раз видел ритуальное убийство, и ему ещё ни разу не попадалось ни одного, проделанного столько небрежно.

\- Вы нашли книгу, по которой они читали?

\- Что ты имеешь в виду, какая книга? – спросил Лестрейд. – Здесь мы ничего такого не находили.

\- Она лежит на оккультных знаках, - ответил Шерлок, указывая на остатки чёрной краски под бедром жертвы. – Они наверняка откуда-то их скопировали. Специальные знаки, кровь, убийство. Призыв демона. Они попробовали один раз – не вышло, затем попробовали снова. Опять не получилось. Можно надеяться, что у нас есть неделя до того, как они попробуют в третий раз.

\- Мы пытаемся установить её личность. У тебя есть что-нибудь ещё?

\- Эту книгу наверняка передавали из рук в руки на протяжении многих веков. Такие книги встречаются редко. – Всё реже и реже, потому что они с Майкрофтом внесли их в список вещей, о которых людям знать необязательно, и каждый раз, когда им в руки попадала подобная книга, её либо запирали в специальном хранилище (Майкрофт), либо сжигали дотла (разумеется, Шерлок).

– Мы ищем группу людей, как минимум человек двенадцать, объединившихся в секту или связанных с каким-то значительным членом оккультной организации. Хм…

Шерлок на мгновение взглянул вокруг своим истинным зрением, ища оставшиеся после ритуала следы, какую-то ниточку, которая привела бы его к убийцам. И не увидел ничего: ни затухающего послевкусия насильственной смерти, ни проблеска силы, которая всё ещё чувствовалась в воздухе.

Итак, здесь побывал кто-то, кто умел заметать следы. Кто-то убивал девушек, чтобы призвать демона (они даже не были чисты, зачем вообще пытаться?). Кто-то получил доступ к силам, которые были давным-давно скрыты.

Проклятье.

\- В чём дело? – спросил Лейстрейд.

\- Мне нужно позвонить Майкрофту.

***

Майкрофту ситуация понравилась ничуть не больше, чем Шерлоку, и уже через час расследование передали в руки специального отдела, а Скотланд Ярду очень вежливо посоветовали отойти в сторонку и не путаться под ногами. Шерлок предпочёл испариться сам: ему пришлось обратиться за помощью, и Майкрофт со своими подколками будет просто невыносим, а его люди пользовались елеем в таких количествах, которые заставляли его нервничать.

\- Уже уходишь? - спросил Джон, когда он подзывал такси. – Я думал, ты захочешь вникнуть в это дело поглубже.

\- Майкрофт соберёт для меня информацию, а я позабочусь обо всём остальном.

\- Призыв демона? Серьёзно? Не может быть, что ты в это веришь.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

\- Не обязательно в это верить, чтобы это было правдой. Совершенно очевидно, что здесь нарисовали специальные знаки и принесли жертву для того, чтобы вызвать демона. Они могли бы преуспеть, если бы использовали девушку, которая была бы более чиста. Эта была девственницей, но далеко не невинной.

Джон посмотрел на него в изумлении.

\- Ты знаешь, как призвать демона, но не в курсе, что Земле несколько миллиардов лет.

\- Тем не менее, у нас тут секта, в которой пытаются призвать демона. Мне кажется, я помню по-настоящему важные вещи, большое спасибо за заботу.

\- Невероятно, - пробормотал Джон, но в его глазах прыгали смешинки.

***

Третья попытка всегда приносит удачу, и три дня спустя Шерлок сам убедился в этом, когда часы пробили полночь, а он ощутил в груди неприятное сверлящее чувство, и окружающий мир расплылся и завертелся.

Когда вращение прекратилось, он обнаружил, что стоит в центре поляны посредине леса. На каменной плите прямо перед ним лежало тело женщины – чиста сердцем, жизнь отдана добровольно. На землю струилась кровь.

За ним полукругом стояли несколько человек в плащах с низко опущенными капюшонами и нараспев читали литании на отвратительном древнеарамейском. Шерлок насчитал двенадцать фигур. Увидев его, они остановились; раздался нервный шёпот.

«Интересно, – подумал Шерлок, - кое-кто из них не ожидал, что это сработает». Вслух он повелительным тоном произнёс:

\- Вы меня звали.

Фигуры начали переглядываться, и вперёд выступила высокая, худая женщина. Она откинула капюшон, из-под которого показались кроваво-красные волосы.

\- Мы призвали тебя, демон.

Имя – Клэр Симмонс, возраст – 31 год. Настоящий цвет волос – светло-русый. Отчим издевался над ней, когда она была маленькой. Потом ей исполнилось четырнадцать, и в этом нежном возрасте она сбежала из дома. Ей было больно – она до сих пор скучала по матери и всю жизнь боялась, что после её побега отчим стал вымещать свою злость на ней. Но ещё больней ей было от того, что она не понимала, почему с ней произошли все эти плохие вещи, которых она не заслужила.

\- Вижу, - произнёс Шерлок.

Он обмакнул кончики пальцев в кровь на каменной плите, впитывая силу, – по венам пронёсся огонь. Это было лучше, чем кокаин; он словно вдохнул разряд молнии, наполняющий всё тело неслыханной энергией. Ради этих ощущений он добрую половину четырнадцатого века заставлял невинных людей приносить себя ему в жертву.

\- Чего вы хотите?

Одновременно он легонько коснулся этой силой телефона в кармане своих брюк и отослал Майкрофту сообщение: «Им удалось призвать демона. Немедленно вышли ко мне спецгруппу. ШХ».

Очевидно, они ожидали чего-то другого. Кто-то его узнал. Послышалось быстрое перешёптывание, и он различил своё имя – Шерлок Холмс, а не то, которое ему было дано от начала времён.

\- Мы хотим, чтобы ты научил нас, - сказала Клэр, когда шёпот улёгся. – Научил нас, как обрести могущество и покорить людей нашей воле.

\- Скукота, - презрительно протянул Шерлок. – Этому вас может научить любой приличный актёр. Давай-ка лучше я расскажу о твоей матери?

Она побледнела. Страстное желание узнать о матери завладело каждой клеточкой её тела, это было видно даже без его истинного зрения. Слишком просто. Он воспользовался её собственным желанием, чтобы выяснить правду, и позволил ответам на все её невысказанные вопросы самим всплыть у него в голове.

\- Аннабель Робертс… Она вернула девичью фамилию, когда развелась с твоим отчимом. Она в порядке, работает в приёмной в юридической фирме, но ей очень не хватает тебя. Она больше не выходила замуж, не рожала других детей. Я могу дать тебе её адрес.

«Пожалуйста», - умоляла её душа, но она всё равно не произнесла этого вслух.

\- В обмен мне нужна твоя душа, - сказал Шерлок и материализовал в её руке клочок бумаги с написанным адресом.

Сперва она опешила, но потом опустила бумажку в карман. Его. Может, не сейчас, но в один прекрасный день – точно его.

Запах страха усилился, но вместе с ним усилились предвкушение и еле сдерживаемое нетерпение. Шерлок соединил кончики пальцев.

\- Прекрасно. Кто следующий?

К тому моменту, когда объявился Майкрофт, Шерлок приобрёл ещё три души и двух первенцев в обмен на деньги (легко), жену (сложнее, но тоже ничего невозможного) и туманное обещание могущества (легко, скучно и ни в малейшей степени не оригинально).

Убийцы сдались без борьбы – скорее всего, потому что их окружили, но, может, тут помогло ещё и то, что язык у Шерлока к этому времени уже немного раздвоился.

\- Три душшши и два первых ссссына, - сказал он, когда Майкрофт присоединился к нему у тела девушки. Он отвёл взгляд, пока тот шептал молитву, освобождающую её душу. – И эта тожжжжже. Сссссамоубийство всссссё ещщщщёё… - он остановился и укрепил человеческую форму своего тела, – … всё ещё смертный грех.

Майкрофт кивнул.

\- Она твоя. Можешь оставить себе и тех, кто уже вступил на дорогу, ведущую в ад. Однако в обмен на детей и женщину, которая хотела увидеть свою мать, я воздержусь от применения божественного вмешательства и откровений Господних по отношению ко всем остальным.

\- Как, и женщину тоже? Она будет нашей. В конце концов, именно ей в голову пришла идея призвать демона.

Майкрофт улыбнулся. Шерлок ненавидел эту улыбку.

\- Отступись от неё. Если она попадёт в ад без нашего обоюдного вмешательства, я напишу за тебя следующий отчёт.

\- Ты думаешь, она сможет искупить свои грехи? Даже после того, как убивала и источала ненависть? У тебя слишком много веры в человечество.

\- Веры не бывает слишком много. Отец наш милосерден, вот увидишь.

«Милосерден только к своим любимым чадам. Не к нам», - подумал Шерлок, но годы уже давно притупили горечь этой мысли. Эта часть его жизни закончилась. Однако он всё равно отозвал свои сделки, кроме трёх обещанных ему душ; они уже принадлежали Преисподней.

\- Так и быть.

***

Джон наверняка поджидал его дома, поэтому Шерлок вошёл через главный вход вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться более прямым маршрутом.

\- Где ты был? – спросил Джон. – Я не слышал, как ты выходил. Ты и пальто оставил дома.

По правде говоря, у Шерлока просто не было времени, чтобы надеть его. Он был рад уже тому, что его призвали не в тот момент, когда он переодевался в пижаму.

\- Я нашёл демонопоклонников. Ситуация под контролем. Майкрофт обо всём позаботился.

\- Как ты их нашёл? Где?

Честно говоря, Шерлок не знал, где. Его призвали прямо на место, потом он так же прямиком вернулся обратно, к порогу их квартиры, и не стал тратить время, выясняя, где же конкретно он пропадал.

\- Скучища. Всё было очевидно.

Он наклонился и заглянул Джону через плечо – тот писал емейл своей сестре, рассказывая о событиях прошедшей недели.

\- Почему от тебя пахнет серой? – спросил Джон. – Что ты делал с серой?

\- Мне нужно было удобрение для эксперимента. Запах развеется через несколько минут.

\- Ты мне лжёшь, - сказал Джон и повернулся, чтобы взглянуть Шерлоку в глаза. – Вопрос в том, зачем ты мне лжёшь? – Тут его глаза широко распахнулись. - У тебя кровь на рукаве.

Прежде, чем Шерлок успел отдёрнуть руку, Джон поймал его запястье и развернул к себе, рассматривая подсохшее пятно крови у него на манжете.

\- Шерлок, – начал он (Шерлок облизал губы и почувствовал запах его растущего беспокойства). – Шерлок, чья это кровь?

Он мог бы просто стереть воспоминания Джона об этой ночи. Но он редко так поступал, да и все эти манипуляции с памятью больше подходили для мягкого майкрофтовского подхода. Однако он всё равно не сразу отбросил эту возможность.

В итоге он всё равно рассказал правду, потому что Джон ему нравился, как ни нравился ни один смертный в течение очень долгих лет.

\- Это кровь третьей жертвы. Я не убивал, но был на месте убийства. Прибыл слишком поздно, не успел спасти.

Мягким касанием Джон разогнул его пальцы.

\- У тебя под ногтями кровь. Ты окунул пальцы в её кровь, да?

Шерлок кивнул, и Джон потёр подушечки его пальцев. Зрелище оказалось неожиданно завораживающим, а движение послало искры удовольствия вверх по руке.

\- Ты коснулся её крови и случайно запачкал рукав. Почистил руки, но не мыл их с водой, потому что на кончиках пальцев всё ещё остались следы крови. Вытер платком?

\- Одолжил у Майкрофта, - ответил Шерлок, чувствуя, как в груди разливается тепло.

\- Ты не измазал всю ладонь, только пальцы – едва тронул, может, проверял температуру. На руках и на одежде нет грязи, так что, видимо, тебе не пришлось прятаться. Хм, что ещё? – Шерлок в упоении смотрел на Джона, задумчиво посасывающего нижнюю губу. Тот поднял глаза. – Много я упустил?

Его рука всё ещё покоилась между ладонями Джона. Это отвлекало, достаточно, чтобы у него вырвалась правда:

\- Я открыл им, кто я такой. Отвлекал их, пока не прибыл Майкрофт со своей командой.

Руки Джона сжались.

\- Ты сильно рисковал?

\- Они подумали, что я демон, которого они вызывали. Я совершенно ничем не рисковал. Майкрофт отстал от меня буквально на несколько минут.

\- Они подумали, что ты демон? – Джон рассмеялся. – Почему? Ты не очень похож на демона. Ни хвоста, ни раздвоенного языка.

\- У демонов нет хвостов, - сообщил ему Шерлок. – Они вселяются в человеческое тело и выглядят совершенно как люди, пока не проявят свою сверхъестественную силу.

\- Так ты видел демонов?

\- Время от времени.

Если не считать собственного отражения в зеркале, он не видел демонов уже десятки лет. Там, внизу, царила смертельная скука.

\- И как же тогда их отличить?

Тем, что они прокляты и от них несёт Геенной Огненной.

\- Есть способы. Эффективнее всего святая вода и елей. В качестве не очень сильного отпугивающего средства можно использовать молитву. – Шерлок прищурился, заметив, что Джон ухмыляется. – Ты надо мной смеёшься?

\- Быть того не может, чтобы ты всерьёз верил в демонов.

\- Почему нет? Они не менее реальны, чем ангелы и Господь.

\- Если Бог существует, почему он допускает, что происходят плохие вещи?

Шерлок закатил глаза.

\- Это не имеет отношения к делу. Спроси Майкрофта.

\- Почему Майкрофта?

\- Потому что он верует в Господа. Я нет.

***

Шерлок не желал пасть.

Он был не похож на Люцифера, у которого хватило гордыни бросить вызов Отцовской воле; тот завидовал великой любви, которую Отец питал к своим новым созданиям, и тому драгоценному дару, которым Он наградил своих младших детей, но обделил старших. Шерлок не хотел выказывать неповиновение.

Он задавал вопросы, но тех ответов, которые ему давали, было недостаточно. Их Отец велел им поднять руку на своих братьев, и он спросил: «Почему?», и получил ответ: «Такова Моя Воля».

И тогда он ответил: «Нет», потому что не хотел этого делать и не понимал, почему должен.

С того момента всё и покатилось вниз.

«Неужели Он создал нас только для того, чтобы низвергнуть? – спрашивал он после, когда его прекрасные белые крылья почернели, запятнанные грехом, а его воспоминания о божественном Свете заволокла пелена огня и тьмы. – Как Он мог допустить это, если знал, что мы падём?»

Его брат вздыхал и клал руку ему на плечо, потому что они в первую очередь были братьями, а уже потом – заклятыми врагами.

«Потому что так было предначертано. Это часть Его непостижимого плана».

Позже Люцифер говорил ему: «Иди. Иди в сад Эдема, где живут его творенья. Сокрой свою истинную природу и отврати их от Него».

И он спрашивал: «Почему? Ты не мой Господин».

И Люцифер отвечал: «Потому что Он изгнал нас, и я не хочу, чтобы они пребывали в Раю, если у нас его отняли».

И он обдумал этот ответ, определился со своими чувствами и сказал Люциферу: «Да, я выполню эту задачу и вернусь, когда завершу».

А потом были сад, змей и женщина.

***

\- Джон, у тебя осталось перо, которое я тебе дал?

\- Чёрное? Да, оно лежит в комнате. А в чём дело?

\- Я знаю, ты в это не веришь. Но если однажды ты останешься один и попадёшь в беду, разломи его пополам.

\- Если они помогают в беде, почему ты хотел их сжечь?

\- Мне они не помогут. Тебе – да.

\- Почему?

\- Просто пообещай.

\- Так ты скажешь, почему?

\- Нет.

\- Ладно.

\- Произнеси это вслух.

\- Если я останусь в одиночестве и мне будет угрожать опасность, я сломаю пополам перо, которое ты мне дал.

\- Хорошо.

***

С середины шестнадцатого века у Майкрофта была помощница. Одна и та же.

Вначале она была монахиней, и вера её была так сильна, что, когда в семнадцатом веке Шерлок пришёл к своему брату (желая узнать, кто такой Мильтон, и почему он сочиняет стихи, ослепнув, и не один ли он из майкрофтовских, потому что он был совершенно точно не Шерлока), она умудрилась изгнать его из телесной оболочки.

Ему понадобилось два десятилетия, чтобы приобрести себе новое тело – изготовленное с учётом всех его требований, способное изменять свою форму на более истинную и при этом не ломаться. К тому времени, когда он вернулся, предмет его интереса уже умер (разумеется, это не помешало ему в очередном отчёте приписать его творения своим заслугами).

И когда он снова встретился с Майкрофтом, она была рядом – верная, заботливая и не постаревшая ни на день с момента их первой встречи.

\- Брат мой, похоже, ты завёл себе домашнюю собачку, - сказал он, когда понял, в чём дело.

\- Я предпочитаю слово «помощница», - ответил его брат и остановил её, когда она начала творить молитву. Он положил свою руку поверх её соединённых ладоней: – Он пал, но он по-прежнему мой брат. Он не причинит тебе вреда.

\- Людские оболочки ужасно недолговечны. Как ты о ней заботишься?

\- Я нахожу, что люди сами в состоянии прекрасно позаботиться о себе, если предоставить им для этого необходимые средства, - ответил его брат и повернулся к ней. – Цецилия, это мой брат. Брат, это Цецилия.

Она вежливо улыбнулась.

\- Приятно познакомиться, сэр.

Позже они взлетели над городом и остались наедине. Лондон был нейтральной территорией, они оба любили его слишком сильно, чтобы позволить той или иной стороне взять верх.

\- Ты защищаешь её от Смерти, - обвинил он Майкрофта.

\- Смерть не возражает, - ответил его брат. – Что значит одна человеческая жизнь в великой картине бытия? Она приносит мне больше пользы здесь, чем там, наверху.

\- Ты любишь её? – спросил он, чувствуя любопытство, потому что единственная любовь, которую он когда-либо ощущал, была вплавлена в его сущность при создании. Он не мог вообразить, как нечто подобное может зародиться само собой. Как отсутствие чувства может превратиться в чувство.

\- Я люблю её также сильно, как всех тварей живых, - ответил его брат, - но её присутствие доставляет мне больше удовольствия. Она полезна, и рядом с ней я не чувствую одиночества.

\- Почему ты чувствуешь себя одиноко? Мир переполнен людьми. Ты можешь поговорить с любым.

\- Иногда приятно поговорить с кем-то, кто уже знаком с тобой. Брат мой, твоя компания тоже доставляет мне удовольствие, но ведь мы не так много времени проводим вместе, не так ли?

\- Хм, - хмыкнул он и притворился, что его внимание привлекли облака.

***

В двадцать первом веке она всё ещё рядом с Майкрофтом, такая же юная и здоровая, как всегда. Однако теперь у неё есть свой собственный стол, а у брата - свой собственный офис, работа и даже номер социальной страховки.

***

\- Я бы хотел встретиться с Майкрофтом, - сказал Шерлок. Она оторвалась от телефона и подняла на него взгляд.

\- Простите?

\- Майкрофт. Мой брат. Мне нужно с ним поговорить.

\- Да, мистер Холмс. У него сейчас совещание, но он встретится с вами, как только оно закончится, - ответила она и снова уткнулась в свою блестящую игрушку. Он не мог её за это осуждать; это было просто потрясающе, как далеко зашёл технический прогресс за последнюю пару столетий.

Теперь её звали Антея. Её новое имя было выбрано тогда же, когда Майкрофт и Шерлок выбрали себе свои. Пока он не заметил никаких признаков того, чтобы ей что-то надоело. Интересно, знала ли она, сколько усилий прикладывает Майкрофт, чтобы развлечь их обоих?

\- Ты похитил моего соседа, - сухо произнёс Шерлок, когда его наконец-то пустили в офис брата.

Майкрофт изогнул бровь.

\- Соседа? Это так сейчас называется?

\- Ты пытался убедить его шпионить за мной.

\- Не сработало. Преданность, достойная восхищения. Он не мой, но мог бы быть моим.

\- Он хладнокровно застрелил человека. Он мой. Не лезь к нему, братец.

\- Твой – да. Но не ада, - тут Майкрофт улыбнулся, и в его улыбке проступила неподдельная радость. – Как бы то ни было, я рад, что у тебя кто-то появился.

\- Просто убиваю время, - отрезал Шерлок. – Он не так плох, как все остальные. Мы можем в итоге стать друзьями, вот и всё.

\- Шерлок, я люблю тебя, - сказал Майкрофт, - но, когда речь заходит о понимании человеческой натуры, без своих фокусов ты становишься просто безнадёжен.

***

Когда Шерлок смотрел, смотрел по-настоящему, он мог разглядеть пятна греха на поверхности человеческих душ. Он мог обонять тёмные страсти: страх, вину, ненависть, всё то, что вело людей в Преисподнюю. Но большую часть времени он не заглядывал глубже самой поверхности, избегая тех вещей, которые смертные хотели спрятать.

Майкрофт не смотрел вглубь, потому что он не любил разочаровываться. Шерлок не смотрел вглубь, потому что ему было наплевать. Ему не очень-то и хотелось знать, что Андерсон изменяет жене только потому, что она изменила ему первой, или что Салли не любит его самого потому, что он ведёт себя точь в точь как грубый, распускавший руки приятель её соседки в колледже.

Есть вещи, которые он знает про Джона, но притворяется, что они ему неизвестны: Джона охватывает нервное возбуждение, когда он видит, как стекленеют глаза врага; Джон лжёт психотерапевту, потому что не доверяет ей; Джон общается с Гарри частично из-за чувства вины за тот один раз, когда он переспал с Кларой, после того, как они разошлись.

Но он знает всё это потому, что Джон ему интересен, и иногда Шерлок не может удержаться и не заглянуть внутрь, чтобы понять, что же делает Джона самим собой (он пока ещё не понял, но ничуть не жалеет о потерянном времени).

С клиентами Шерлок редко давал себе труд скользнуть за оболочку внешних мыслей, вылавливая лишь факты, которые они почти позабыли или не посчитали важными для дела. Поэтому, когда вместо перспективного клиента Шерлока встретили три дротика с транквилизатором, выпущенные ему в грудь один за другим, это застало его совершенно врасплох.

***

Шерлок очнулся с мутной головой. Он выгнал наркотик из своего тела и резко подобрался. Руки были связаны за спиной, но ему потребовалось лишь на мгновение сконцентрироваться, чтобы освободить их и подняться на ноги. Джона рядом не было, значит, он мог убраться отсюда по-простому.

Прямо перед ним стоял Мориарти – Джеймс Мориарти, которому он так много позволял в их совместных забавах, пока тот не нарушил правила и не похитил Джона.

\- Джеймс, в прошлый раз я отпустил тебя живым только потому, что Джон не пострадал, к тому же ты вдохновенный игрок. Но больше я не расположен играть с тобой ни в какие игры, - предупредил его Шерлок.

\- Ну-ну, - улыбаясь, нараспев протянул Мориарти. – Теперь, Шерлок, всё по-другому. Теперь я, а не ты, решаю, сколько мы будем играть, - улыбка сошла с его лица. - Ты не поверишь, какие вести мне принесла на хвосте сорока. О тебе. О том, кто ты такой.

\- Не интересуюсь ни в малейшей степени, – сказал Шерлок и развернулся, чтобы уйти, но тут же обнаружил, что не может этого сделать. Ноги отказывались делать больше двух шагов. Он ощупал пространство перед собой с помощью своей силы и наткнулся на стену. Взглянув вниз, он обнаружил, что стоит в центре ритуального круга для вызова демона – правильного ритуального круга: начертан мелом, укреплён кровью, подпитан елеем. Внешнюю окружность опоясывали руны силы, власти и подчинения. Шерлок не смог подавить вырвавшегося у него сердитого рыка.

Мориарти широко ухмыльнулся.

\- Тебе нравится? Я нашёл это в книжке, которую раздобыл для одной маленькой девочки, которая очень хотела почувствовать себя могущественной. Она попыталась вызвать демона и – сюрприз! – на его месте объявился ты.

Всё это… могло обернуться проблемой. Телефона в пальто у Шерлока не было. Он был заточён внутри круга. Он не знал, где находился Джон, и, вероятно, ему надо было как-то оповестить Майкрофта о том, что случилось. Но пока его не начали ловить в пентаграммы по сто раз на дню, можно сказать, что ничего особенного и не случилось. В те времена, когда люди верили в крадущихся во тьме тварей, его подстерегали опасности посерьёзней.

\- Чего ты хочешь?

\- Я уже говорил это и произнесу ещё раз: я собираюсь выжечь твоё сердце дотла. А ты будешь сидеть и смотреть, замурованный в свою маленькую воздушную темницу. – Мориарти хлопнул в ладоши. – Как славно мы повеселимся! Мои люди уже наготове, скоро они доставят его сюда.

Шерлок давно обнаружил, что, как правило, у всех людей есть уязвимые места. Секреты, которые они никому не рассказывают, потому что стыдятся самих себя; тайны, которые им хочется забыть. Маленькие трещинки, куда он может запустить свои метафорические когти, чтобы подцепить и содрать с них скорлупу, добраться до мягкого кровоточащего нутра. Джеймс Мориарти не был исключением.

\- Он никогда не будет тобой гордиться, – сказал Шерлок, потому что он был демоном. Джон этого не ведал, Майкрофт пытался об этом забыть, но Шерлок был демоном, и он осознавал это всегда. – Он оставил твою мать и ни разу не оглянулся назад, потому что у него была причина.

\- Это не твоё дело, - отрезал Мориарти, но он опоздал буквально на долю секунды, потому что Шерлок уже увидел трещинку в скорлупе, за которую была упрятана его человеческая природа. Его чувства, его желания, его боль. Мориарти – точно такой же, как все остальные на этой планете, одинокий и замёрзший.

В отличие от Майкрофта. В отличие от Шерлока.

\- Джимми, - он вытащил из воспоминаний Мориарти низкий грубоватый голос и обернул в него свои слова. – Джимми, мальчик мой, что ты делаешь? Мой сын не мог превратиться в обыкновенного преступника. Не могу поверить, что я потратил на тебя десять лет жизни, а ты…

\- Заткнись! - взвизгнул Джеймс и выстрелил три раза подряд. Каждый выстрел попал ему прямо в грудь.

Шерлок рассмеялся. Его язык метнулся наружу, и он почувствовал резкий запах охватившей Джима мучительной тревоги. Ещё не страх, но уже близко.

\- Пули бессмысленны против демонов, Джим.

От Джима разило нервным беспокойством, но снаружи он являл собой полнейшее хладнокровие.

\- Может, и так. – Он взял себя в руки, проявив достойную восхищения силу воли. – Но они имеют смысл в случае Джона Ватсона. И даже демону не под силу воскресить человека.

Шерлок вплотную подошёл к границе круга и поскрёб согнутыми пальцами в воздухе, словно царапая невидимую стену. Потом он сделал вид, что постукивает по ней.

\- Ты не сможешь держать меня здесь вечно. Если хоть один волосок упадёт с его головы, я убью тебя, как только выберусь отсюда. Нигде на земле ты не сможешь от меня скрыться. – Шерлок склонил голову набок. – Но если ты выпустишь меня сейчас, - продолжил он, улыбаясь, - то мы сможем забыть про этот маленький инцидент. Я видел твою душу, и она черна. Ты знаешь, что это значит.

\- Попытка хорошая, но я не идиот. – Мориарти отступил назад к двери. – Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда я приведу сюда твоего дорогушу Джона.

Затем дверь за ним закрылась, и Шерлок остался один.

С досады он принялся толкать невидимый барьер, но, разумеется, его руки каждый раз останавливались в воздухе, не пересекая границы. Он даже не мог его ударить, чтобы хоть как-то унять раздражение. В итоге он гневно зарычал и высунул язык, пробуя воздух.

Охраны не было. Охраны не было, потому что, будь здесь охрана, Шерлок уже давно был бы на свободе.

Майкрофт узнает о его отсутствии, когда ему придёт отчёт от наблюдающей за ним группы, от которой он сегодня ускользнул. Шансы на то, что Мориарти подготовился к встрече одновременно и с демоном, и с разгневанным ангелом, который обладал пугающе свободным доступом к правительственным ресурсам, практически равны нулю.

Шерлок лёг на пол и принялся ждать.

Он продержался десять минут, прежде чем его одолела невыносимая, вгрызающаяся прямо в мозг скука. Его мускулы жаждали действия. Он снова зарычал и принялся мерить шагами пространство внутри круга.

Мориарти хотел причинить ему боль. Мориарти хотел причинить ему боль. Шерлок не догадывался, почему; ему казалось, они прекрасно ладили, пока тот не покусился на Джона. Мориарти загадывал загадки, Шерлок их разгадывал, и как только он вышел бы за рамки дозволенного или надоел Шерлоку (неважно, что произошло бы первым), то очутился бы в тюрьме. Шерлок позабыл, как люди воспринимали всё близко к сердцу.

И вот его поймали в ловушку, он вынужден сидеть и ждать, пока его не вызволят отсюда или пока ритуальный круг не выветрится сам собой, а у него нет на это времени. Нет времени, потому что Мориарти охотится за Джоном – замечательным, чудесным, смертным Джоном, который ничем не заслужил такой напасти – оказаться замешанным в их игры. И уж конечно, Джон не заслужил, чтобы его жизнь так часто подвергалась опасности (но Шерлок всё равно позволял ему быть рядом, исключительно потому, что сам был законченным эгоистом, и его не заботило то, чего люди заслуживают, а чего нет).

Спустя тридцать минут Шерлоку надоело ходить туда-сюда и он принялся фантазировать, что сотворит с душой Мориарти, когда наконец выберется из круга (неплохой идеей казалось разорвать её на мелкие клочки, другой вариант – напустить кошмары со сценами из Преисподней и постепенно свести его с ума).

Прошло ещё сорок восемь минут, и Мориарти вернулся.

\- Соскучился без меня?

\- Нет, - ответил Шерлок.

Он лежал на животе в центре круга; места как раз хватало, если подложить согнутые руки под голову. Он перевернулся на спину и взглянул на Мориарти. В конце концов Майкрофт его всё равно найдёт, а пока оставалось только ждать.

Мориарти надул губы.

\- Ты специально ведёшь себя вульгарно, потому что твой отец ненавидит «педрил», а ты всё ещё возмущён тем, что он бросил твою мать, когда ты был маленьким, - сказал Шерлок. – Ты не гей, но иногда жалеешь об этом. Тогда ты мог бы убедить себя, что он ушёл поэтому, а не потому, что увидел, как ты поступил с новорождёнными соседскими котятами.

Скука.

\- Я никому об этом не рассказывал, - произнёс Мориарти, и Шерлок увидел мальчика, которым он когда-то был; увидел, где остались шрамы от боли и отчуждения, превратившие его в того человека, что стоял перед ним сейчас. – Но, видимо, тебе и не нужны мои слова, чтобы узнать про это?

\- Нет, не нужны, - согласился Шерлок и закрыл глаза. – У тебя всё?

\- Я знаю, что мне нужно, - угрюмо сказал Мориарти. – Твои крылья.

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Их нельзя отдать. Ты смертный, и будешь таким всегда. Ибо прах ты и в прах возвратишься.

\- О нет, - рассмеялся Мориарти. – Я не хочу носить твои крылья. Я хочу их уничтожить.

Это совсем другое. Если он потеряет свои крылья, то потеряет и свою суть. Станет обычным человеком: смертным, слепым и недалёким.

Шерлок задумчиво взглянул в потолок.

\- Я буду несказанно счастлив, если ты войдёшь сюда и попробуешь осуществить задуманное.

\- Нет, у меня есть идея получше. Я обменяю твои крылья… на жизнь Джона Ватсона.

\- Скучно.

\- Просто поразмысли об этом, - сказал Мориарти и исчез. Шерлок даже не успел напомнить про кошмар, который до сих пор ему снился: на ладонях кровь его маленькой сестры, и сколько ни три руки, кровь никак не смыть.

***

Прошло три часа, прежде чем Мориарти вернулся. Он нёс ведро со святой водой и выглядел злым и разочарованным. Шерлок поднял глаза и тут же отметил, что Джона рядом не было.

\- Новый план! Смотри, что у меня есть! – Мориарти зачерпнул святой воды и выплеснул её Шерлоку в лицо.

Святая вода обожгла, но не сильно. Это было уже просто оскорбительно. Он ведь не какой-то мелкий злобный дух, сеющий вокруг раздоры, его нельзя уничтожить вспышкой Света. Он вышел из Преисподней, закалённый в адском пламени. Отзвуки любви Господней всё ещё врезаны в его кости, в его крылья и в то, чем Отец наделил их, ангелов, вместо души.

Он бился с Майкрофтом до того, как они заключили соглашение, и ушёл с поля боя без единой царапины.

Шерлок презрительно рассмеялся и позволил святой воде сделать видимой свою настоящую форму.

\- Ты жалок. Я всссстречался с много худшшшим. Это детссские игрушшшки.

Шерлок подошёл к границе круга так близко, как только мог, и собрал вокруг себя зло наподобие неосязаемого плаща – он не делал так уже много веков. Он материализовал крылья, распахнул их наполовину (больше не позволяли границы круга) и позволил своей ауре просочиться сквозь щиты разума.

\- Выпусссти меня.

Но что бы ни чувствовал Мориарти – беспокойство на грани страха, постепенно нарастающую неуверенность – его поддерживало то, что Шерлок был всё ещё внутри круга, пойманный и заключённый в невидимые стены.

\- О, Шерлок, - протянул он покровительственным тоном, - а я ведь только начал.

***

От святой воды, благословлённой не самым набожным священником, Мориарти перешёл к елею, который стоил дороже золота, потому что его освятил один из настоящих посланников Небес.

Шерлок, соответственно, перешёл от лёгкого раздражения к настоящей ярости.

\- Я вырву твою душшшу и разорву её в клочья! – закричал он, когда первая капля масла опустилась на руку. Елей не обжигал, вместо этого он вытягивал из него силу. Словно кружку воду выплеснули в пламя огромного костра, только эта вода не испарялась.

Шерлок бросился на невидимую стену. Граница погасила движение прежде, чем он её пересек, и он резко остановился.

\- Джеймссс Мориарти, я не остановлюсь, пока ты не очутишься в Преисподней. Ты будешшшь вечно гореть в геенне огненной!

Он попробовал разные тактики, переходя от угроз к обещаниям, а от убеждений к насмешкам быстрее, чем щёлкают каналы на пульте телевизора. Всё было бесполезно, даже те несколько минут, в течение которых он умолял Мориарти голосом его матери прекратить её мучить. Это не сработало, но холод и дрожь заполнили Мориарти изнутри, а это было почти так же хорошо.

Читать мысли Мориарти было так же просто, как место преступления. Они оба знали, что обратного пути нет. Если Мориарти не сможет навсегда лишить его силы, Шерлок его убьёт, да так, чтобы насладиться этим сполна. Отступать было некуда.

К тому времени, когда двое крупных мужчин втащили в комнату отбивающегося Джона Ватсона, Шерлок уже вымок в елее буквально до последнего пёрышка (ему холодно; кажется, что его постепенно заворачивают в мокрое одеяло) и перешёл с проклятий на английском к проклятиям на енохианском, где слова имеют настоящую силу.

Люди Мориарти бросили один взгляд на Шерлока – расправленные крылья, острые зубы, жёлтые глаза с узкими вертикальными зрачками – и замерли точно кролики перед удавом. Один из них начал читать молитву.

\- Освободи меня, и ты будешь жить, - пообещал ему Шерлок. Этот человек оказался здесь, только чтобы защитить свою семью; он по-прежнему ходил в церковь на Рождество и на Пасху. Мужчина перекрестился. Для этого ему пришлось выпустить руку Джона, и тот воспользовался этим, чтобы врезать кулаком в пах второго похитителя, освободиться и броситься к Мориарти.

Мориарти упал на пол, Джон сверху, и сердце Шерлока едва не выпрыгнуло из груди, когда он заметил сверкнувший металл ножа. Один из мужчин (не тот, которого искушал Шерлок, другой; тот всё ещё стоял на месте будто вкопанный) кинулся в драку, и вместе с Мориарти они быстро одержали верх. От Джона пахло кровью, не только его собственной. Шерлок высунул раздвоенный язык и ощутил в воздухе страх, боль и злобу.

Ножа, который Мориарти прижал к горлу Джона, не должно было существовать. Его надо было давно уничтожить. Его наполняла нетронутая мощь, способная сровнять с землёй целые города.

Джон замер на месте.

\- Твои крылья, - сказал Мориарти, и у Шерлока прервалось дыхание.

Потому что это Джон, его Джон, и если Мориарти перережет ему горло, он истечёт кровью, и Шерлок больше никогда его не увидит. Потому что люди не возвращаются. И как только Шерлок подпустил его так близко, что сам забыл про этот самый главный, жизненно важный факт?

А Шерлок застрял в этой идиотской ловушке, и всё, что он может - это чувствовать страх Джона и читать его мысли, все эти его нелепые человеческие сожаления, пока тот готовится к собственной смерти.

На горле Джона выступила тонкая полоска крови.

\- Подожди! Подожди. - Ему нужно время. Наверняка что-то можно сделать. Всегда что-то можно сделать. – Я согласен. Потом ты нас отпустишь.

Глаза Мориарти зажглись торжеством. Он протянул охраннику сакральный нож – превратившийся в реликвию фрагмент столь отдалённой грани бытия, что его очертания размывались в истинном зрении Шерлока. Разумеется, у Мориарти был с собой и другой нож, не складной, из нержавеющей стали, скучный во всём, за исключением своего места расположения, потому что его лезвие тут же оказалось у горла Джона.

Шерлоку потребовалось заметное усилие, чтобы не обратить в пепел мужчину, как только тот пересёк границу круга (аккуратно перешагнул, старательно не задев ни единой линии).

«Всё, что пожелаешь, – беззвучно прошептал он, запуская свои мысли в разум охранника. – Освободи меня, и весь мир будет у твоих ног».

Но всё, чего тот хотел – убивать и причинять боль, упиваться страданиями других людей и знать, что он являлся их причиной. Все остальные желания уже перегорели. Бывали такие люди, еле заметно, но навсегда искалеченные каким-то событием, которое застигло их в момент полной беззащитности.

Шерлока затопила едкая зависть, что Мориарти нашёл его первым.

Мясистые пальцы сомкнулись поверх его крыла, плотно обхватив кость. И Шерлок мог вырваться из этой хватки. Даже ослабленный, даже пойманный в ловушку, он был много сильнее любого человека. Но рука Мориарти обвивалась вокруг Джона, и под подбородок ему упиралось лезвие ножа.

Джон испуганно распахнул глаза.

И если ему придётся выбирать… Если ему действительно надо бы было выбирать…

Всё, что нужно Шерлоку, - это выйти за пределы круга, потому что тогда он сможет вызвать Майкрофта и Джон будет в безопасности.

Это он сможет сделать и без крыльев.

Лезвие ножа придвинулось плотнее, так плотно, что Шерлок почувствовал острую боль от его прикосновения. Помимо его воли, крылья дрогнули. В голове сами собой возникли непрошенные слова: «Отче наш, сущий на небесах! Да святится имя Твое…»

***

Раздался звук, похожий на раскат грома, и Шерлок обнаружил, что стоит в десяти футах впереди, прямо перед Джоном и Мориарти. В пронзительной тишине Джон достал руку из кармана и разжал пальцы. На его ладони лежало сломанное пополам чёрное перо.

\- Как же сильно я тебя сейчас люблю, - выдохнул Шерлок, пока перо медленно опускалось на пол. Он стоял вне круга.

Сначала он убил Мориарти. Тот уже пылал заревом от дюжин наложенных проклятий, и Шерлоку понадобилась доля мгновения, чтобы впечатать Мориарти в стену и активировать одно из них, обратив мириады его грехов в адский пламень, который поглотил его тело и душу.

Следующим был охранник, дотронувшийся до его крыльев. Он уже был предназначен Преисподней, а Шерлок был не в том настроении, чтобы гнаться за изяществом. Он просто остановил его сердце, и тот упал. Легко.

Ещё один. Шерлок шагнул ко второму мужчине. Тот попятился, пока не упёрся спиной в стену. Шерлок вытянул руку, обёрнутую невидимой силой, и остановился. «Не наш», – сказало его чутьё.

\- Тебе здесь не место, - произнёс Шерлок вслух, и мужчина в ужасе помотал головой, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

Этого человека он забрать не мог. Этот человек ему не принадлежал.

Шерлок прижал ладонь к его груди, и мужчина уснул глубоким сном; он поймал его, когда тот начал падать, и осторожно уложил на пол.

Когда Шерлок обернулся, Джон держал пистолет, нацеленный ему прямо в грудь. Совершенно твёрдой рукой.

\- Мне плевать, есссли ты выссстрелишь, - сказал Шерлок и сделал шаг вперёд. – Рубашшшку уже не спассссти.

\- Ты их убил. Всех, - ответил Джон, и Шерлок с кристальной ясностью осознал, что тот действительно выстрелит, если решит, что он угрожает безопасности других людей. Застрелит его как опасное животное. Неважно, какие чувства Джон испытывает к нему, неважно, подвергается ли он сам опасности или нет, но Джон поступит так, как велит ему долг.

Джон был великолепен, и в этот момент Шерлок ощутил такую яростную, такую сильную любовь, которую не испытывал уже целую вечность, с тех самых пор, когда любовь вынудила его сказать «нет» и потерять всё, что он когда-либо знал и имел.

\- Мориарти надо было оссстановить. Он вмешался в такие сссферы, куда не имел права вмешиваться.

\- А остальные? – резко спросил Джон. – На этого ты взглянул, и он умер.

\- Я забрал его душу раньше ссссрока, но она уже принадлежала Преиссссподней. Второй просссто сссспит. Он проссснётся через нессссколько часов.

\- Ты не человек. – Дуло пистолета чуть сместилось вниз. – Где Шерлок? Ты вселился в его тело?

\- Не глупи. Я и есссть Шерлок. Это меня ты всссстретил в больнице сссвятого Варфоломея. Опуссссти писссстолет.

Джон издал слабый смешок, вытянутая рука упала вдоль туловища.

\- Я всё равно не смогу тебя остановить, да?

\- Ссскорее всего, - ответил Шерлок.

\- Что ты такое? – Джон осел на пол, и, помедлив секунду, Шерлок опустился подле него на колени.

\- Я демон. Есссли быть точнее, падшшший ангел.

Шерлок вытер руку о перья, стараясь убрать с ладони как можно больше липкого масла. Руны (не те, которыми он обычно пользовался, но достаточно похожие - тоже сигнальный маячок, просто немного другой) начертались легко, но он не мог вдохнуть в них жизнь. Не сейчас, когда они были пропитаны святостью, а сам он еле держался на ногах под грузом налипших благословений и почти ослеп от их сияния.

\- Мне нужна твоя рука.

Замешкавшись на мгновение, Джон протянул руку. Он вздрогнул, когда Шерлок сделал надрез и потекла кровь, но не попытался её отнять. Шерлок прижал его ладонь в центре знака и сразу залечил порез.

\- Майкрофт ссскоро будет здессссь.

Джон поднёс руку к груди и провёл пальцами по гладкой, словно и нетронутой коже.

\- Что ты сделал?

\- Я сссообщил Майкрофту, где мы.

\- Он тоже падший ангел?

\- Нет, он проссссто ангел, - ответил Шерлок.

Именно этот момент выбрал Майкрофт, чтобы наконец-то объявиться. Он прибыл один, во вспышке божественной благодати, которая заставила Шерлока моргнуть и инстинктивно прикрыть глаза. Майкрофт огляделся, подмечая всё вокруг: и начертанный на полу круг для вызова демона, и Шерлока, с ног до головы перемазанного елеем, и тело охранника, и пепел – всё, что осталось от Мориарти.

\- Я ломал голову, куда же ты сбежал, - промолвил он, деликатно нарушил круг с помощью кончика зонта и с брезгливой гримасой подобрал лежащий в центре нож. Нож сделали люди, и он имел такую же власть над ангелами, что и над демонами. Удивительные вещи создают люди, если оставить их без присмотра. – Я полагаю, это следует расплавить.

\- Разумеется, - кивнул Шерлок и с сожалением потёр одно из своих перьев. Его крылья выглядели так, будто он угодил в нефтяное пятно, вытекшее из пробитого танкера. – Отнеси нас домой, хорошо? Я не могу перемещаться, пока не смою с себя всё это.

Джон настороженно поднялся на ноги, и Шерлок заметил, как он коснулся пояса в том месте, где за ремень был заткнут пистолет Мориарти.

\- Добрый вечер, Майкрофт. Хорошо, что ты к нам заглянул. Ты, получается, ангел?

Майкрофт одарил его улыбкой и расправил свои собственные крылья, огромные и белоснежные. Переливающиеся и источающие сияние, потому что Майкрофт всегда любил выпендриваться.

\- Вы хороший человек, Джон, - сказал он, подойдя ближе. – И я вижу, что не ошибся, вверив моего брата вашим заботам.

Майкрофт положил руку Джону на плечо, на миг воздух завибрировал от вспышки силы, и с его тела исчезли следы грязи, раны и порезы.

\- Господи, охренеть, - пробормотал Джон.

\- Тебе следовало рассказать ему раньше, - упрекнул Майкрофт Шерлока. – Я тебе говорил.

\- Заткнисссь. Просто подбросссь нас до дома.

Шерлок поднялся на ноги. Елей затекал за воротник, лип к одежде, все его сверхъестественные органы чувств точно облепило холодной ватой. Ему хотелось принять душ. Долгий, горячий душ.

Сначала Майкрофт коснулся Джона – тот исчез, переместившись в их квартиру.

\- Самопожертвование, Шерлок? – Майкрофт просиял улыбкой. – Я горжусь тобой.

\- Он вызззвал меня за круг. Ничем я не жертвовал.

\- Но ты был готов к жертве. Это любовь к ближнему, - в улыбке Майкрофта проступал отсвет божественной благодати.

\- Ничего подобного, - Шерлок упрямо уставился себе под ноги. – Я бы не позволил им причинить мне вред. В поссследний момент я бы их остановил.

\- Ты был готов пожертвовать ради него своими крыльями. Даже если ты передумал, однажды принятое решение остаётся с тобой навсегда. Вряд ли ты когда-нибудь ещё почувствуешь нечто подобное. – И когда вокруг них затрещали искры силы, а окружающий мир начал исчезать, Майкрофт добавил: - Я знаю, что ты сам не можешь этого увидеть, но он тоже любит тебя.

***

Шерлок всё ещё помнил сады Эдема.

Они совсем чуть-чуть напоминали Небеса, но, когда он проник туда под видом змея, этого сходства было как раз достаточно, чтобы живо напомнить ему о потере. Некогда он жил в таком месте, которое было много прекраснее райских кущ, но ему остались лишь слабые отблески того света и память о том, что его там больше не ждут.

Он очень быстро нашёл в саду одно из Его новых творений, женщину. Он задал ей вопрос, и она ответила. Она пересказала ему то, что ей рассказывали, и он спрашивал снова и снова, и слушал её ответы, пока внезапно не почувствовал изъян, вкрапление фальши в её словах, затопившее всё его естество пронзительным ощущением неправильности.

Не ешьте их и не прикасайтесь к ним, чтобы вам не умереть.

Но почему? Ведь ни древо, ни плод его не опасны. Он сказал ей об этом. Ведь сам он касался дерева, но не умирал, и она тоже не умерла, когда в конце концов положила ладонь на ствол.

Нет, не умрете, но знает Бог, что в день, в который вы вкусите их, откроются глаза ваши, и  
вы будете, как боги, знающие добро и зло.

Она откусила от плода с дерева и разделила его с мужчиной. Завороженный, он наблюдал, как знание озарило их лица, сменив собой безгрешное невежество, и ощутил гордость, ибо теперь в них поселилась искра. Эта искра отличала их от остальных тварей, населяющих райский сад. Тогда он не понял её природы, но поймёт позже, когда Вавилонская Башня вознесётся к самому небу, чтобы обрушиться на землю.

Честолюбивые дерзания.

«Да», - подумал он, потому что это означало перемены, а перемены – это интересно. Перемены – это великолепно.

Но затем она сказала: «Змей обольстил меня, и я ела».

И он подумал: «Нет», потому что он сказал правду, когда ей ведом был лишь обман. Потому что ему даже не пришло в голову солгать, равно как не пытался он и утаить, что Господь назвал это дерево запретным. Он просто объяснил ей, что на самом деле произойдёт, если вкусить плод, и она сама решилась отведать его. В этом был весь смысл, а она швырнула его на ветер, чтобы избежать наказания.

Господь всё равно наказал их, и он не понимал, почему. Ведь, конечно, Ему было заранее известно, как они поступят?

Но это было уже неважно, потому что колесо перемен пришло в движение, и его было уже не остановить.

Позже, гораздо позже человек будет править на суше, и на море, и в небесах, и первая ракета – всего лишь вещь, глыба металла, приведённая в движение реактивами и человеческой мыслью – покачиваясь, оторвётся от земли и устремиться ввысь, просто потому, что люди взглянули наверх и задались вопросом, что же там такое.

Шерлок будет стоять в толпе, провожая ракету глазами, и вспомнит райский сад, женщину, плод, и его настигнет озарение.

И он спросит себя: Не поэтому ли?

***

С каждой каплей елея, утекающей в сливное отверстие (разумеется, силы Шерлока были не властны над этим маслом, поэтому ему пришлось смывать его столь прозаическим способом), постепенно отступало и ужасное ощущение, будто его топят в ледяной воде. Наконец остался только раздражающий холодок в костях, сконцентрировавшийся в районе крыльев.

Проблема в том, что он не мог ни дотянуться до доброй половины своих крыльев, ни убрать их, пока там оставался елей. Когда Джон постучался в дверь ванной комнаты, он стоял перед зеркалом, уже одетый (за исключением рубашки), и пытался придумать, что же делать дальше. Может, налить на крылья жидкого мыла и слегка похлопать ими?

\- Шерлок?

Шерлок взглянул на своё отражение. У него всё ещё были жёлтые змеиные глаза с вертикальными зрачками и тонкий раздвоенный язык. Мокрые крылья являли собой жалкое зрелище, и он с досадой опустил их. С растрёпанных перьев капало на пол.

\- В чём дело? – спросил Шерлок, аккуратно избегая одиночных шипящих согласных.

\- Ты там сидишь уже больше часа. Ты в порядке? – Джон повернул дверную ручку. Шерлок никогда не запирал дверь, хотя Джон обнаружил это только сейчас. И всё же он не открыл её. – Ты не возражаешь, если я зайду? У тебя ничего не болит?

Шерлок не ответил, и Джон отворил дверь. Он сделал один шаг вперёд и остановился, уставившись на него. Шерлок никогда не стыдился своей нечеловеческой природы, но что-то во взгляде Джона, устремлённом прямо ему в глаза, заставило его почувствовать себя недостойным его заботы. Шерлок был демоном, и Джон не должен был смотреть на него так, словно он был бесценен, словно его нужно оберегать как зеницу ока.

Шерлок пристально взглянул в ответ, и Джон вспыхнул и отвёл глаза.

\- Елей не даёт мне поменять форму, - сказал Шерлок и слегка встряхнул крыльями, окатив пол мелкими брызгами. – И мне до него не достать.

Джон сглотнул.

\- О, - произнёс он и протянул руку, ладонью вверх. – Тебе помочь?

У него всё равно не получится смыть масло самому, так что пусть лучше будет Джон, а не Майкрофт. Шерлок протянул ему мокрое полотенце.

\- Я отчистил там, где удалось дотянуться. Тебе нужжжно мыло, чтобы сссмыть оссстатки.

Шерлок упёрся в раковину обоими руками. Джон провёл полотенцем по его перьям, и по телу Шерлока пробежала горячая волна удовольствия, бесконечно более возбуждающая, чем когда он делал так сам. Он выдохнул, когда Джон запустил пальцы в перья у лопаток, и увидел в зеркале взгляд своих собственных змеино-жёлтых глаз с такими расширенными зрачками, что они сейчас казались почти круглыми.

\- Я должжжен тебя предупредить, - вымолвил Шерлок, и его крылья дрогнули, когда Джон принялся их гладить, выравнивая перья. – Мои крылья… - Он прервался, его щёки слегка покраснели, и Джон должен был, точно должен был уже догадаться, что он с ним творит, но на всякий случай… - Мои крылья – эрогенная зззона.

Джон замер.

\- Тебе неудобно?

\- Я не возражаю, - честно ответил Шерлок и не смог скрыть дрожи, охватившей его, когда Джон набрал полную ладонь жидкого мыла и начал медленно – сначала было прохладно, потом стало тепло от его прикосновений – намыливать перья.

\- Господи Боже, - выдохнул Джон (поминание имени Господа всуе), и Шерлок внезапно понял, что тот тоже возбуждён. Что Джон тоже думает о Шерлоке, о том, как перегнёт его через раковину, стащит брюки и возьмёт прямо здесь. О том, как перья Шерлока будут касаться его оголённой кожи, и о Шерлоке на коленях перед ним, о его губах вокруг своего члена.

Вожделение.

\- Я ссслышу твои мысссли, - произнёс Шерлок. – Они полны греха.

Джон остановился, одна ладонь погружена в мелкое оперение наверху левого крыла, пальцы легонько массируют кость.

Когда он ничего не ответил (вина-стыд-вожделение), Шерлок расставил ноги шире и ещё немного наклонился вперёд, положив локти на края раковины.

\- Возле кровати в тумбочке у тебя лежит лубрикант. Я могу перенести его сюда.

В этот момент мысли Джона обратились в триумфальный фейерверк настоящей похоти,  
одновременно ненасытные и изобретательные, как бывает только у людей, и он приблизился к Шерлоку так близко, что тот ощутил тепло его тела своей обнажённой спиной. На бёдра Шерлока опустились его руки.

Джон жадно провёл губами вдоль верхушки его крыла, и Шерлок застонал.

\- Перенеси, пожалуйста, - произнёс Джон, и Шерлок расправил свои крылья.

The End.


End file.
